justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Kiss You
(DLC) |artist= |year=2013 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) 6-Player Dance Crew (6-Player) Solo (Sweat) |dg= / / / (Classic) / / / / / (6-Player) (Sweat) |difficulty=Easy (Classic) Medium (Sweat/6 Player) |nogm=4 (Classic) 3 (Sweat/6 Player) |pc='Classic:' / / / 6-Player: / / / / / Sweat: Sky Blue |gc='Classic:' Navy Blue/Yellow/Peach/Purple 6-Player: Teal/Navy Blue/Yellow/Red/Purple/ Coral Sweat: Magenta |lc=Yellow (Classic/6-Player) Purple (Sweat) |alt=" " (Xbox One) Sweat VS |pictos= 102 (Classic) 148 (Sweat) 38 (6 Player) |perf= Classic Mehdi Kerkouche (P1) Julian Hyun (P2) Arben Kapidani (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4) Sweat Mehdi Kerkouche 6 Player Emilie Capel (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Laura Ferretti (P3) Cain Kitsais (P4) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P5) Arben Kapidani (P6) |dlc = November 25, 2014 (2015)}} "Kiss You" by is featured on and (as a DLC). Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man with very short black hair. He is wearing an unbuttoned denim jacket with some badges on the left side, a yellow shirt, peach-colored shorts, and blue shoes with black laces. He is supposed to resemble Zayn Malik. P2 P2 is a man with black hair, mostly hidden underneath a yellow beanie. He is wearing a blue vest, underneath which he wears a yellow short-sleeved shirt, black trousers, and orange and yellow shoes. He is supposed to resemble Louis Tomlinson. P3 P3 is a man with ruffled black hair. He is wearing a yellow-and-black striped shirt, blue trousers, and black and orange shoes with orange laces. He is supposed to resemble Harry Styles. P4 P4 is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a peach-colored shirt with black flowers on it, sky blue jeans, and black shoes with yellow laces. He is supposed to resemble Liam Payne. Kissyou coach 1 big.png|P1 Kissyou coach 2 big.png|P2 Kissyou coach 3 big.png|P3 Kissyou coach 4 big.png|P4 Sweat '' '' The Sweat dancer is a man. He is wearing an orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line across the middle, splitting the colors. He is also wearing sky blue trousers with blue suspenders, red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots, a yellow beanie with a blue line, a yellow scarf, and black sunglasses. He is supposed to resemble Niall Horan. 6 Player P1 P1 is a woman with light brown hair. She wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman with light brown hair. She wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. P3 P3 is a woman with brown-reddish hair. She wears a pink tie up crop top, a red orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. P4 P4 is a man with dark brown hair. He wears a grey button down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. P5 P5 is a man with brown hair. He wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. P6 P6 is a man with brown hair. He wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. KissYou6Player1.png|P1 KissYou6P3.png|P2 KissYou6P1.png|P3 KissYou6P4.png|P4 KissYou6P5.png|P5 KissYou6P6.png|P6 Background Classic/6 Player The background has a lot of surfboards and water waves. At some points in the dance, KISS YOU '''is seen in the background. Sweat For the sweat version, it's in the shape of all the other sweat versions - a race track that lights up. It flashes many colours. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 4 '''Gold Moves. All: Blow a kiss with one hand. This occurs during the line "Let me kiss you". The third one is performed in a circle, starting with P1. It occurs when "Let me kiss you" is echoed in the background multiple times. The fourth gold move is the final move of the routine. KissYouALTGM1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 KY GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game KissYouALTGM2.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) KissYouALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) KissYouALTGM4.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) KissYouALTGM5.png|Gold Move 3 (P4) KY GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat The Sweat routine has 3 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Blow a kiss with both hands. This occurs during the line "Let me kiss you". KissYouSweatAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves KY S GM.gif|All Gold Moves In-game ''6 Player'' The 6 Player routine (on Xbox One version) has 3 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 and 2: P4, P5 and P6, blow a kiss to the girl next to him, and P1, P2 and P3, have your hands under your chins. Gold Move 3: P1, P2 and P3, blow a kiss to the boys. P4, P5 and P6, blow a kiss to the girls. Both groups of players are to use their right hand to do so. This is the final move of the routine. KissYou6GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 kissyousixgm.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in-game KissYou6GM2.PNG|Gold Move 3 kissyousixgm2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Battle Kiss You has a battle against Pound The Alarm. For the battle, click here. Trivia *All gold moves (including the 6-Player routine) have at least one heart shape on their pictogram. *This is the first song by a band to appear first on the song list on the game. *The 6-Player routine is considered to be the Classic mode on the Xbox One, while the 4 player is considered an Alternate routine. **The former serves as the classic routine on the other consoles. *The dancers from the classic and 6 player wear summer attire, while the sweat dancer wears winter attire. *This is the first (and so far, the only) song with a 6-Player routine. * In the battle mode, the second player's beanie is blue instead of yellow and his glove is red instead of yellow. * This is the third song by One Direction in the series; after What Makes You Beautiful and One Thing. It's followed by One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), Best Song Ever and No Control. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records: Gamer's Edition along with the dancer of What You Waiting For?. * Although it is recycled, this is the first dance crew to be available as a DLC. * The 6-player version was meant to be part of , but it has been removed. Its files can be found in the archives. * The battle mode uses a lot of moves from the Classic routine. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 *The penultimate pictogram of the Sweat routine is a recycled pictogram from a previous part of the song. Gallery kissyou.jpg|''Kiss You'' Kissyousix cover generic.png|''Kiss You'' (6 Players) Kissyouswt cover generic.png|''Kiss You'' (Sweat) kissyouopener.png|''Kiss You'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu kissyoumenuwiiu.png|Routine Selection Menu kissyou_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 129ky.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar (Classic) 128gar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar (6 player) 127.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar (Classic) 126.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar (6 player) Kiss_You_P3_Avatar.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Kiss You.png|The Thumbnail kissyou6players02.png|6 Players routine (Xbox One) kissyou6players01.png|6 players doing the pyramid move Kissyoubg1.png|Title background Kissyoubg3.png|Surfboard background Kissyoubg2.png|Ocean background KissYouDLC2015.jpg hg.jpg kissyoucoaches.jpg kissyou_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Kiss kiss beta pctos.png| 6 Player beta (notice the pictograms) 775759 387322281403228 1029505598 o.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornament Videos One Direction - Kiss You (Official) Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - Kiss You - 5 stars (Xbox One Exclusive) Kiss You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2015 - Kiss You - One Direction References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Console Exclusives Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Daniel Park Category:Julian Hyun Category:Emilie Capel Category:Shirley Henault Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Arben Kapidani